


Formula One Scenarios

by Phantomizer77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, F/M, Formula 1, Formula One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomizer77/pseuds/Phantomizer77
Summary: These series of little scenarios is basically written to satisfy my own fantasy, and I thought I'd share this with you guys.Based off of my own OC, who I wish I could be.Warning:Fluff/Smut/MasturbationAll inspired by my original thoughts
Relationships: Everyone/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Important! Please Read First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Before anyone starts reading what my brain conjured up I just wanted to do a ~~long ass~~ short PSA. ( _Which I know half of you guys probably won’t even read it, but to those who did thank you!_ )

I will only list which drivers are in the title of the scenario **IF** the whole story basically revolves around them and the OC. I do this because some scenarios have multiple pairings, and who wants to write out all characters in a title? Like not me.

This small series of scenarios are mainly centered around an OC that I made up. This all you need to know about her, so you won’t be confused if I mention any specific details in a scenario that I’ve written.

Plus in my version Ferrari has 3 drivers, not 2. Why? Because I can do what I want with my own story. 

**Name:** Alaine Claire or “Laina”

 **Birthday:** May 16th, 1998 (current age 22)

 **Birthplace:** Seattle, Washington

 **Nationality:** American

 **Ethnicities:** Hapa (Half Chinese, Half European [British, Irish, German, Italian])

-Turned 18 in May 2016, Ferrari approached her and started to prepare for F1 in June 2016

-Spent approx. 10 months in the Ferrari Driver Academy as the secret driver

↪Met all the junior drivers and Charles Leclerc in the academy

-Ferrari announced in Dec. 2016 she’d debut in the F1 2017 season as the partner to Seb. Vettel

-Finally made her debut as an official F1 driver in March 2017 at the Australian GP 

Also a lot of you are going to hate me for this but! I’ll generally only write about characters I feel comfortable with. Not the ones who already have wives like Kimi, Seb, etc; as well as ones who already have significant others. This reason because I feel guilty, like I’m doing a disservice to their relationship because these are **REAL PEOPLE**. One might say you’re still writing writing about real people and interjecting your own take on them, doesn’t that make you feel guilty as well? So what’s the point of you telling us this? My response to that is: you’re right. I’m guiltily and selfishly writing about them because I can’t get them out of my head if I don’t.

**Note:** If I do write about the drivers who already has a significant other, it’s usually because the scenario was too good to pass up and use it for another or what I write won’t make me feel guilty later on.


	2. Cutest? Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Alaine, Charles and Lando were gathered outside the Pirelli hospitality suite, catching up before splitting off ways. Rosanna Tennant with Sky Sports, finding them at a good time, walked up starting an interview. She interviewed each one down the line until she finally got to Alaine Claire.

“Finally last but not least, congratulations again on winning P3 Alaine, it was a brilliant race.” Rosanna Tennant said paying homage to the Ferrari driver’s achievement today. “Now time to get down to business after talking shop, you seem to be quite the popular topic these days in our question forum.”

“Am I now? What could possibly be so fascinating about me?” Alaine humbled herself, leaning in closer to the Sky Sports reporter with so much bustle in and out of the suite behind her it was getting harder to hear.

The other Ferrari and McLaren drivers looked at each other. Yes, what could be so fascinating about their friend and fellow driver?

“Well even though you debuted in 2017, earning yourself a few grand prixs, poles, fastest laps, more sponsors, you’re still practically a mystery! We have dozens of questions the fans want to know about.”

A modest smile played on her lips, as Rosanna listed off her achievements. She nodded following along to the conversation, stealing quick glances to the two men beside her.

“So you mean the fans want to poke into my private life some more?” Alaine joked knowing the truth more or less.

“Yes always seems that way doesn’t it?” Rosanna smiled while still sympathizing with her response. “Ready for the lot?”

“That’s the name of the game, go ahead shoot.”

“Alright, first question: Are you dating anyone right now that we don’t know about? We heard you bought real estate in Monaco recently. Any secret Monégasque beaus?”

The Monégasque Ferrari driver stiffened up right beside her, becoming serious to the Sky Sports reporter’s question. For he was curious too. Was there any other Monégasque besides him who wanted to win her fancy? Lando said nothing and stared at Alaine waiting for her response, his usual beaming self seemed to dim a kilowatt. 

“Monégasque beaus? No not currently, my love life is basically non-existent.” Alaine laughed shrugging her shoulders. “I’m more focused on my career at the moment, but who knows maybe I’ll meet that special someone on the track.”

Out of her peripheral vision, Alaine could see the visible relief from the two drivers beside her. Stealing a glance, the body language was obvious. Evident tension was released, no more stiffness in their joints.

“Quite dedicated aren’t you?” Rosanna nodded, understanding where she was coming from. She looked down at her phone reading the next question, she was quite amused by the other drivers’ reaction. “How many years older or younger would you date someone?”

“Well… personally five years older and three years younger is the cap that I put on both ends. I like being similar in age to someone I date. Could just be my unpopular opinion though. Some people say love knows no age, who knows maybe I'll be like that one day." She said shrugging her shoulders at the end.

Lando nodded at her response as if almost agreeing. In actuality he was nodding knowing her still had a chance, despite being a more than a year younger than her.

“Last question I got here for you today, who is the cutest F1 driver in the current line up?”

“The cutest driver?” Her eyebrows scrunched together, a little uncomfortable by the question. “I mean some of them are fifteen to twenty years my senior so if I were to call them cute that’s a little awkwarddd.” She let out a nervous chuckle, earning a small laugh from Rosanna. “Also some have girlfriends and wives, so I’m definitely not touching that territory.” 

“Then who do you reckon Alaine? Perhaps it’s Charles or Lando? They’re quite cute strapping young lads aren’t they? Were all on the edge of our seats.” Rosanna teased on purpose. Egging on the two young drivers next to her and Alaine.

She glanced at the faces of her two friends beside her, flashing an endearing smile. “I do admit they’re cute, but my answer is a no brainer. It’s me of course, I’m the cutest driver out of Formula One.” She finally answered adding a cute wink to the camera to end her statement. “I’m sure all the lads out there watching would have to agree to that!”

That earned a hearty laugh from the Sky Sports reporter. She wasn’t expecting Alaine to have such an answer. Surely, she’d pick one of the drivers she was close to, yet again she proved more clever than what she let on.

“Now, now, I know you probably didn’t want that answer, but you never excluded me out of the pick. So no do overs!” Alaine laughed along with her.

“Well you heard it here ladies and gentlemen, Alaine Claire cutest F1 driver in the 2019 season. Back to you Martin,” Rosanna said stepping away from the lot and back into the middle of the asphalt walkway.

“Were any of those lies Laina?” Lando questioned her the moment the Sky Sports reporter walked away.

Alaine looked up switching her attention from pager in hand to Lando’s eyes.

“I don’t know Lando, you tell me.” Alaine winked at him, clearly showing no indication what was true and what was false if anything. “C’mon Charles, Mattia is wondering where we are, see you soon Lando.” She tugged on the sleeve of her driving partner, waving goodbye to the McLaren driver.

“Catch you later brother,” the Monégasque smiled bidding his farewell, and began walking back with Alaine to the Ferrari hospitality suite.

He watched the backs of the two walking off together, seeing her slap his arm lightly after a crude joke he must’ve told. Lando found himself walking back to McLaren’s own hospitality suite pondering his thought aloud.

“Wait... so am I cute or am I not? Alaine what do you mean?!” Ruffling his curly hair with both of his hands.


	3. Seattle Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Daniel paced around the living room, his anxiety was through the roof waiting for the return of the little F1 driver. 

“Calm down mate, I’m sure she’s on her way home” Lewis commented, watching his mate continue to fidget.

“It’s been hours, she left at 9 this morning, it’s now 2 am and she’s still not home. She didn’t even bother to text us or anything!” Daniel replied.

“Daniel she’s fine, Alaine know Seattle like the back of her hand. It’s her childhood afterall,” the Monégasque said also trying to quell the worries of the Renault driver.

“But not a single text or call? Did she think we wouldn’t worry?”

“Uh, Daniel. I think you’re the only one worried out of all of us” Lando commented knowing whether or not he’d receive backlash from him. “She’s 21 years old mate.”

“I know, you don’t need to tell me that” Daniel responded sharply.

The mechanical sound of the door knob’s gears cranked as it rotated clockwise, alerting the four men who were up waiting in the living room. The door opened, pushing along the track of the door frame created a scraping sound. Alaine stepped in, unzipping her raincoat hanging it up in the small closet a few feet from the door, slipping her shoes off and placed them onto the shoe rack that hid inside. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her, much to her surprise she thought that all of them would be asleep by now. Even though drivers had a few weeks to recover and rest, sticking to a schedule was key to success for conditioning the body.

“Where have you been?!” A voice snapped at her, drawing her attention from the ajared closet to the figure behind her.

“Oh! Danny I thought you’d be asleep by now, did I wake you?” She replied back ignoring his question.

“Answer me Alaine, do you know how late it is?!” His voice grumbled, more frustrated by the second.

The other three drivers [Charles, Lando and Lewis] watched in dread from around the corner of the living room that connected to the foyer. The Ferrari and the Renault driver began to face off.

“Why are you yelling at me?!” 

“It’s 2 am! Where the hell have you been?!”

“I already told you, I would be out celebrating with my best friend who graduated from beauty college today!”

“A commencement ceremony doesn’t take 17 fucking hours!”  
  
“What does it matter to you? I haven’t seen her in months! I see you almost every fucking day, does it really matter how long I stay and spend time with her?!”

Her eyebrows were scrunched together, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she watched her friend’s raging expression. 

“You don’t understand, we didn’t know what happened to you! You could have been in an accident, lost, or hurt?! Do you ever stop and think about the people who care about you?!”

“I think about the people who care about me every fucking day! You out of all the people should be able to understand this. You think I like being away from my family and friends for months at a time? I chose this career path because I knew they’d understand what I wanted to achieve on my own, but they never ever stopped being my rock!” 

The tears that threatened to spill out of the corner of her eyes began streaming down her cheeks, eyes reddening and nose turning pink. She gritted her teeth, more than upset from feeling attacked.

“Who do you think you are yelling at me like this? In my own home!” She threw her arms out signaling the surroundings around them. “I am an adult! And I will do anything as I damn well please,” she yelled pointing a finger at him. “Don’t you dare try and control me, you are not my father! You are my friend, and that’s the only position you will ever be in!”

Exasperated, Alaine turned her back on Daniel. She felt the daggers hit her back, staring her down. She retreated upstairs, rushing each step to get herself away from the horrible atmosphere of the feud. She slammed her bedroom door behind, pressing her back against it she let out a sob. Alaine was absolutely exhausted.

* * *

The slight creak of the mahogany wood stairs echoed through the stark silence of the villa. Twenty minutes before was just as silent as it was now, the air thick with tension from the spat between the two drivers earlier. The soft pads of her feet hitting the wood floors vibrated the nearby curio that hosted sets of valued crystal glassware. The guests who were staying in her villa were in the living room, way too early morning with the company of the television. 

Daniel’s back rested against the light beige sectional couch, his gaze was solemn knowing who was pondering around the same floor he was on. The other three drivers [Charles, Lando, and Lewis] were spread out in their own spot on the sectional, silent as ever, their attention was solely on the tele and not anything else.

Daniel heard the soft footsteps stop right behind him, the guilt that washed over him began pooling in the pit of his stomach again. He felt the gentle touch as she placed her hands on top of his shoulders. She noticed the tension that accumulated in his shoulders, stiff as ever after her hands were placed. The prying eyes of the other three drivers didn’t dare turn their heads, but their eyes tried to follow every movement that was unfolding in front of them. She leaned in close within earshot and began speaking with a tender voice.

“Daniel? I’m sorry for yelling at you when I came back home today...” 

Without uttering a word he decided to listen, nodding to indicate he was listening.

“I’m sorry for making you worry… you were right in that regard, I should’ve checked in but I didn’t.”

The other three drivers listened closely to what she was saying, even turning down the tele’s volume just a notch.

“I didn’t check in because for once I wanted to disassociate myself with this life. I didn’t want to show up to her graduation as Alaine Claire the Formula One driver, I wanted to show up as Alaine Claire her best friend.”

Daniel felt the pads of her fingertips press into his shoulders the more she expressed her feelings. He, like every other driver, has had and still has these feelings more often than not. 

“You know her parents are on the brink of divorce? They were bickering the whole time… and if I could be at least half the friend that she is to me, you’d bet that I’d do whatever I could in my power to make this a happy day to celebrate just for her.”

Her voice quivered at the mentions of divorce, she’d known her best friend’s family for more than half her lifetime. It pained her in a different way, knowing that the end of a marriage was more than likely for them. Daniel’s heart clenched at the waver in her voice, a small gasp was heard from Lando at the corner of the sectional. His hand was placed over his mouth knowing he let it slip.

"So I did what any other girl would with her best friend. We went to the Alderwood mall, window shopped at H&M and joked about being broke. Had dinner at Claim Jumper, and ate her favorite happy hour street tacos. Getting lost in Sephora looking at all the way too expensive skin care, and gushed about new makeup coming out from so many different brands. Looked around in Victoria's Secret, thirstily joking about all the cute boys we wish we had. Made a spur of the moment decision to get Cold Stone ice cream at the end of our night, she always did like the banana flavored ice cream… I never understood why." She let out a little exasperated chuckle at the end, shaking her head thinking about her best friend's crazy antics.

She felt the inner corner of her eyes flooded with tears, vision becoming even more blurry courtesy to the poorly lit room only by the tele. Her thoughts were jumbled, she wanted to talk a mile a minute unpacking what she had witnessed today. She finally formulated a simple but clear choice of what she wanted to say.

“Being diagnosed with anxiety and depression isn’t easy… she’s constantly scared about the eventual change in relationships with her parents, and the relationship she has with me because of how little we see each other.”

Alaine took her hands off his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck for a brief hug, pecking his cheek.

“I hope you’ll be able to forgive me… and that tomorrow will be a better day. Sleep well Daniel.”

She released her arms and moved on to Lewis, Charles, and lastly Lando. Giving them the same treatment as she did Daniel, and she wished them a good night. She was about to walk away when she heard her nickname being called from behind.

“Laina…”

“Hm?” She murmured, turning around to face him.

He was suddenly there right in front of her, engulfing her with a big honey badger hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, basking in his warmth.

“I’m sorry… nothing that I said you deserved. Please forgive me, I let myself get ahead without knowing anything about the situation.”

From her ear being pressed against his chest. As he talked, she listened to his heartbeat quicken.

She nodded her head, now in relief that this spat could be put behind them. With his signature smile displaying, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“G’night doll,” he spoke the sweet Aussie words while releasing his grasp around her smaller frame. 

One last smile to him and the others, she refastened her slightly disheveled bathrobe and padded her way back upstairs to her room not slamming the door this time around. A silence downstairs passed in between all the drivers.

Until Charles cleared his throat after letting the situation set it, his Monégasque accent peeking out. “So… after that kiss who else has fallen in love with Laina now?”

A slew of apprehensive chuckles slipped from each of the drivers’ lips, as one by one raised their own hand.

“Inevitably guilty, all of us,” Lewis’ robust British accent rang out in an echo of the ungodly morning hour. 


	4. Misunderstandings Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“What do we do?” Lando asked the other drivers [Alex, Charles, Daniel, George, Max, and Antonio] who were gathered in a circle waiting to shoot a video with F1’s media department. 

“I don’t thi—” Daniel started off before the door was pushed open revealing a smiling Alaine.

“Hey you guys! How’s it going?” She asked, greeting the other drivers gleefully for she had not seen them in quite a few weeks.

No one really answered her remark, but Max bold as ever decided to comment.

“Seems like you’ve been having a great week,” he said a bit on the standoffish side.

Taken aback by his statement, a twisted look appeared on her face. Confused as to why he was treating her so coldly. She closed the door, walking over to the table to place her bag.

“Uh… I guess? I mean I’ve been sleeping well but I wouldn’t call my week 100%.”

“Hm, well isn’t that surprising?” Max said sarcastically, brushing off what she said.

She turned her head, looking at Max and the other drivers present. Not one of them said anything to defend her or to get Max off her case.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, and lifted up her arms in a shrugging motion. “Why are all of you giving me the cold shoulder? What did I do wrong?”

She looked at the lot in disbelief, making her way to an empty chair space away from Lando. If they were gonna treat her like this then why sit next to any of them?

“Haven’t you seen the media? Playing coy isn’t helping.” Lando stood up right in front of her before she could even sit down. 

“What media?” Alaine looked at him straight in the eyes.

“The ones about you and Lewis!” Max interjected.

“The media can’t stop gushing about how physical you two were the other night at the PR event,” Alex said crossing his arms over his chest.

“You never left each other’s side literally not once, even when I asked you to dance with me” Daniel’s gaze on her was gentle but disappointed.

Daniel, out of all the driver’s there had the most composure. He didn’t want to snap at her or make her feel guilty, but he wanted to express what his feelings were.

“Arriving with him in his Pagani Zonda 760 LH… why?” Antonio gave her a quizzical look.

“With his hand around your waist just like this,” Lando’s arm reached loosely around her waist, pulling her semi-close to him, his words hissed into her ear.

“L-Lando?” She yelped, pressing one hand against his chest trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

The warm heat of his hand planted against her waist. His grip tightened ever so slightly feeling his fingertips press into her exposed skin, courtesy to the crop top she was wearing. Her light brown eyes burrowed into his deeper blue ones, she felt the release of his hand that encircled her waist.

“Arm in arm Laina?” Daniel who sat right next to Lando; reached out and enclosed his large hand over her free smaller one, with a gentle squeeze in tow but then letting go.

“Going out to dinner at an exclusive restaurant, seems a bit extravagant?” George raised his eyebrows unconvinced.

Charles stood up and approached her, having not said anything this entire time. The one thing that bothered him most, “what about caressing your cheek?” 

He lifted his hand, thumb brushing over her soft cheek. Her eyes were wide, she felt the cool pads of his fingertips pressed near the jugular of her neck. His hand retracted, lingering touches that skimmed across her skin sent shivers down her spine. An evident change of color glowed on the apple of her cheeks, her glossed lips were parted slightly. His eyes watched her juicy lips mouth his name as he backed away.

“Those outfits… Laina why were you matching with him?” Max said, finally without any sarcasm or spite, but with just confusion. “The media saw you getting out of his car to drop you off a few days before.”

“You guys… it’s really not what you think! Please believe me,” she pleaded. She looked at all the drivers she considered her friends. “Even if I was dating someone, you guys are my rock. I would ask advice beforehand, don’t you trust me?” 

She watched them nod their heads, but the lack of responses was rather unconvincing.

“I asked Lewis to be my date for the PR event, you know he barely ever drinks alcohol. I needed a designated driver for the new sponsors I was meeting, we shared multiple toasts together for celebration in new partnerships that’s why we arrived together. You guys know I can't handle that much alcohol, I'm a lightweight...” Alaine explained, directing it mostly to Antonio to answer his question.

“That doesn’t explain why you guys stuck together like glue Laina…” Alex truthfully told her.

“Right before he picked me up I was walking to his car and my ankle buckled. I’m not really used to walking with heels, and the spike snapped. I tried to secure it as best as I could. So I asked Lewis to make sure I didn’t fall, so I wouldn’t look like a hot mess on the red carpet or make a fool out of him. That’s what I held on to his arm and him my waist.” 

A small relief washed over Alex, but was soon replaced with a bit of guilt and looked at Lando who was frowning. They both had judged her way too prematurely.

Alaine turned around to face Daniel, “that’s why I didn’t want to dance with you Danny… I could feel the heel snapping the more I walked on it. I’m sorry for rejecting your offer.”

Daniel nodded, “don’t worry Laina, I always had faith in your reason.” His big toothy smile peaked out.

“But that doesn’t explain dinner, or him feeling up your cheek!” Max added, wanting to know every bit of detail.

“I told him I was hungry after the PR event to just drop me somewhere and I’ll figure out a way home but he wouldn’t listen. You guys know Lewis is vegan, that was the only restaurant he could eat at. Who wants to go home and cook a full meal? Especially the way he has to eat and prepare for his diet.”

“And your cheek?” Charles piped up.

“Remember the overly friendly lady who had the black feathered scarf and hugged everybody at the PR event? Yeah guess who had a feather stuck in their hair?”

“You did?” Charles questioned, a slip of the tongue and his Monégasque accent came tumbling out.

She nodded, “the angle of the lighting at the event hid the feather in the dark color of my hair. Lewis didn’t notice until I turned my head to check my phone in my clutch at the restaurant, the chandelier reflecting against all the crystal glass made it appear. So he told me not to move and reached out to grab it. Someone must’ve snapped a picture at that uncanny moment.” She explained with zero hesitation, she just recalled each moment as they had asked her.

Charles nodded understanding each word that she had said, it all made sense.

“Last but not least the matching outfits. You guys forget that I am also a global ambassador for Tommy Hilfiger, just like Lewis. We had a photoshoot with Gigi Hadid for a new collection that specifically sponsored F1. Check her instagram, there’s behind the scene pictures of the shoot.” 

Max listened without saying anything, he owed her at least that much.

“Tommy Hilfiger will jump at any chance to promote his clothing line, and as a part of our contract with them we are used as walking advertisements. After the shoot I was about to order an uber home, but Lewis offered to drop me back home and I accepted.”

She looked at the drivers present, she could tell they were all regretting their actions. She pursed her lips together, debating whether or not to say what was on her mind. Since they were so brass with her, a simple remark shouldn’t dent their egos too bad.

“I accepted because that’s what friends do, they take care of each other and listen. They don’t ridicule you without knowing the whole story.”

Complete silence passed between her and them. No other remarks or comments.

Echoes of voices were heard in the hall, slowly approaching the room they were in. The door was pushed open again, in popping the rest of the F1 drivers.

Her attention was turned toward the door, seeing all the familiar faces and then finally seeing the man of the hour.

“Lewis!” She called out to him grabbing his attention.

Lewis’ head turned to the gal calling his name, displaying a smile as he approached her.

“Lewis we need to clear a mess up,” she started looking at him seriously.

“What mess?” He looked at her, not knowing what was going on.

The other F1 drivers who just entered also had quizzical looks on their faces, trying to figure out what Alaine was talking about.

“The media thinks we’re dating,” she gave him a dumbfounded look. “We’re not dating right?”

“Not at all, you’re way too young for me,” Lewis replied matter-of-factly.

“And you’re way too old for me!” She added.

“Hey, I’m not that old! I’m only 34” Lewis grumbled from her remark.

“No offense by it I swear!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re like the little sister I never had” Lewis told her, patting her shoulder making it clear to all the other drivers. “Don’t worry, I’ll take to media later about this.”

“And you’re like the older brother who I want to overtake in racing” she grinned back at him. 

She turned back to the drivers who were interrogating her earlier. “See? It was just a misunderstanding, media is media they'll make a story out of anything especially when there isn't a story at all. Why were you guys so jealous? Besides would it really be your problem if we were?”

The drivers who were hounding her earlier gave each other an astounded look.

Daniel spoke up, “you do realize Laina, half the drivers here has a thing for you.”

She held up her hand and parted her lips to speak, her eyes darted around the room. Everybody had eyes on her. Was she truly that dense? She could feel her own cheeks rush with blood. Letting her hand slip back down to her side, still mouth agape.

“W-Wait, what?!”

Multiple groans echoed in the room, some drivers even buried their heads in their hands.

Stunned by their response, she buried her own burning cheeks in her hands.

"You guys!" She whined.


	5. Cheating [Charles Leclerc] Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Charles and Alaine watched a replay of the Red Bull driver talking in a press conference. Unhappily, both of their gazes were fixated on the screen monitor before them.

Watching the Dutchman say, “that’s what happens when you stop cheating, of course. But yeah, they had a good look at it. So now we have to keep a close eye on it, of course.” 

Sky Sports reporter Rosanna Tennant turned her attention from screen monitor to the two Ferrari drivers. Charles and Alaine looked at each other in disbelief from what they’d just seen.

“What comments do you have about the cheating allegations proposed by Max Verstappen?” Rosanna Tennant asked tilting the microphone between the two.

Charles interjected first unable to keep his cool, “I think it is a joke to be completely honest. He has no clue. He is not on the team. We know exactly what we are doing. I don't know why he is speaking. He doesn't know anything about us.” The quicker he talked the more his Monégasque accent stumbled out, making his statements short but clear.

Alaine gripped the microphone taking it from Rosanna’s hand, she pursed her lips for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak looking over to the Sky Sports reporter, Charles and back at the camera.

“I think Max better put his money where his fucking mouth is. He knows better than anyone how closely we drivers work with our engineers. I am no cheater, Charles is no cheater and Scuderia Ferrari is certainly no cheater either. Max you’re 22 years old and you’re still playing these games, grow the fuck up.”

The words dripped off her tongue like poison. Sky Sports reporter Rosanna Tennant was taken aback. Each time they conducted an interview, win or lose, Alaine always maintained her composure. The Alaine they knew was mild-mannered, never did they think they’d hear words of that stature be uttered from her. Charles was quite surprised as well, but her reaction was justifiable. 

“Not only have you insulted me, but you have insulted the entire Ferrari team all over the world. You know how hard those men and women work on each team, discrediting them? It’s such an awful thing to say. I could fire back and insult you, your team, your engineers, your car, and make allegations again you. But I won't, I refuse to lower myself to that leveI, I don't pull that kind of crap.”

Saying she was just upset was a huge understatement, she couldn’t let her team’s name be smeared like that. She couldn’t have cared less if she came off as a bitch on international television. She sighed aloud disheartened for what she chose to say next.

“Our relationship is tarnished yet again because you couldn't keep it to yourself. Weren't you ever taught if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all? It's a shame really, just when the exchange between us was finally healing for the better...”

Preserving good relationships with other drivers was crucial, who was there to support you when your family, friends and team could not? She took a deep breath, regaining the calm composure she was known for, especially at her young age.

“The saying goes, Ferrari is innocent until proven guilty. I would bet my entire career on Ferrari, there never has and never will be any cheating. There is absolutely no evidence whatsoever.” 

Alaine handed the microphone back to Sky Sports’ Rosanna Tennant, adding a slight wave at the end before hooking her arm with Charles’ urging him off with her. Maneuvering their way back to the Ferrari’s hospitality suite. Many other motorsport reporters began hounding them as they briskly walked by.

“Alaine! Any comments to Max Verstappen’s allegations?”

“Charles! What do you think about Max’s comment?”

“Do you have anything to address about Ferrari cheating?”

She stopped walking letting go of his arm and turned around to face them, letting the microphones get close within talking distance.

“Check out my interview with Rosanna Tennant with Sky Sports, I said everything I needed to say with her. Tacting this on at the end, I can tell you I have zero regrets about what I said. Thanks guys.” She said, briefly ending the interview with the other reporters.

Alaine turned around like before, with Charles retreating back to the Ferrari’s hospitality suite. Photographers followed them all the way back to the hospitality suite, camera flashes bombarded them left and right. Flashing their passes, they slipped in to their safe haven and off to their own rooms. 

Alaine sat down on her room’s small couch catching her breath, reflecting what she had said. She heard a knock to her room, her attention came back down to earth and out of her own world. 

“Come in!” She called. 

Charles opened the door a crack, “hope I am not intruding…”

“Nah, come on in and shut the door,” she said waving him over.

He closed the door behind him and took a seat right next to her on the tiny couch, shoulder to shoulder. He let out a big sigh, “this drama will blow over… FIA will still have to investigate those claims.”

“I assumed so… but that’s a serious allegation Charles, this isn’t the spotlight Ferrari needed right now…”

Silence passed between the pair before it broke.

“You know Charles while you were talking earlier, your cute accent was slipping into all of your words.” Alaine chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

He turned his head towards her, “well what about you? I’ve never heard you talk like that before, let alone live television,” he countered adding an amused smile.

She shrugged her shoulders, that were brushing up against his. “What can I say _mon ami_? I’m American, y’know I like to tell it how it is.” Joking at the stereotype about Americans having no class.

She turned her head towards him forgetting how close they actually were. Her hazel brown eyes met his central heterochromia eyes, a brilliant blue that morphed into a honey brown.

It had only been a few months since Giada and Charles had broken up their almost four year relationship. But with each growing day the more time the two driver partners spent together, the more feelings he felt. Tucking them away in fear of ruining his own previous relationship, to him she became nothing more than a fleeting fictional lover.

Today, this moment, could be different from any one other than before. The tempting thoughts that danced in his head were no longer harnessed, so he went for it.

Cupping her cheeks, seeing her doe eyes grow wide, he leaned in letting their noses rub against each other. He watched as her eyelashes flutter close, waiting just for him. Lips touching, brushing against each other but not fully pressed together. The words he spoke from his lips buzzed against her own. 

Breaking into a charming smile, Charles murmured “I really think you should replace _mon ami_ with _mon chér, ma chéri._ ”


	6. Fallen Pt. 1 [Lewis Hamilton] Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a spin-off from my earlier scenario Misunderstandings if Alaine and Lewis actually had a dating fling, I implore you to check it out if you haven’t. Also this contains masturbation/smut, so read at your own discretion.

The touch of fingers trailed up her spine, stopping above the shoulder blades tracing small circles against her back. A soft moan escaped from Alaine’s lips, as warm hands were drawing her out of a deep sleep and back to consciousness. She opened her eyes sleepily, but closed them immediately. The bright Monte Carlo sun that poured in from the crystal glass windows was too much for her eyes to bare. She shifted around tugging the duvet closer to her chest, letting the goosebumps set in on her chilled back. Soft kisses peppered up one side leading to the nape of her neck, strong arms wrapping around her waist drawing her closer to meet the body behind.

“Lew…” a soft mewl slipped from her lips and made its way to his ears, a shiver travelled down his own spine. 

The kisses continued making its way to her jugular, stopping at the way too well known spot that drove her crazy. She squirmed in his grasp, her chin tipping up allowing the access he wanted. Licking, sucking the sweet spot on her neck delicately, his hand travelled from waist to thigh giving it a rough squeeze. She could feel his throbbing erection press up behind her, oh boy was he in a good mood today.

“B-Baby, you promised you'd leave no marks!” she choked out, eyes half-lidded and lips agape.

His breath tickled her neck, as his lips pulled away and moved along to the tip of her shoulder. His words buzzing against her clavicle, “but that was yesterday love, today’s a brand new day.”

“But Lewis...” she whined, her thoughts raced to the upcoming sponsor shoot that was in a few days.

His hand began to massage the juicy thigh he squeezed, rubbing it almost painfully slow. “Darling a little mark like that can be covered up, or I’m sure it will heal quite quickly.”

He nuzzled his forehead against the same clavicle he had just got done peppering kisses into. Trying to sweet talk his way into her already clouded head with finesse. 

“That’s the point babe, I don’t wanna have to cover it up” she pouted slightly, in her voice evident.

His lips broke into a closed mouth smile, knowing he’d won this round. “Well, if I heard correctly that wasn’t a no.”

After his response, his tongue made quick work, singling out the other spot that earned most reaction from her. He sucked lightly onto her skin, obeying her wishes to not make the mark so deep it wouldn’t heal in time. That type of play would be left for another day, another morning well-spent together.

A whimper was trapped in her throat, his arms secured her in place, in his grasp. The pain of the initial pinch was over in mere seconds, that gave way to the pleasure washing over. Her thighs rubbed against each other slowly, the way his lips moved against her body set fire to her core. Her heart was beating wildly, the roughness she loved, the sultry morning wake up calls, and the dominating embrace. The way he could make her feel the blood rush to her cheeks, she loved, loved, loved it. 

The domineering feelings she had wanted to express always bubbled rapidly in her chest. It hurt not talking about them, it drove her mad. 

She’d fallen in love, but they were only ‘just friends’. 

* * *

Rolling around in the sheets, showering, dressing each other up, eating breakfast together, was this not the epitome of a relationship?

The more she thought about it, the more it irked her. The change in her mood was more evident than she thought it was. Lewis didn’t know whether he should comment about it, or to let it go. Taking her plate that had residual crumbs on it from a healthy vegan breakfast [avocado toast], he let it slide.

Like the usual routine, their morning together was ending. She grabbed her small red bag, and black non-branded baseball hat. Slipping her ponytail through the loop, she dug out her keys to her beloved Dodge Demon imported specifically from Michigan. Slipping on her sponsored Puma sneakers and sponsored Ray Bans aviators she was ready to leave. Like clockwork, Lewis was there to bid her farewell.

“I’ll see you later at the photoshoot Lew,” Alaine said checking her phone before sliding it into her pocket. Aiming her attention back to the Mercedes driver.

“See you later then, love. Get home safely” he replied, kissing her on the cheek per usual. 

Her smile beamed, but then a few seconds later dimmed a kilowatt. She turned her back to him, walking a few steps away before he spoke again.

“Have I done something wrong?” His British accent much more apparent in the question he phrased.

That captured her attention almost instantly as she turned around to face him; pulling down her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose in the process, “excuse me?”

“Have I done something to upset you?” He enunciated more clearly.

“Uh, no?” Yet again, she lied.

Lewis pursed his lips together for a brief moment before saying, “you seem different. I can’t put my finger on it, but you seem off from the moment I took your plate away. Please, Laina. What did I do?”

She nodded her head, everything he had said was true. She back tracked the few steps she’d taken and leaned a balled fist of keys at her eye level on the door frame. Increasingly more nervous, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears stung the corner of her eyes, that were well hidden by the sunglasses.

“I… I did what I wasn’t supposed to do…” she started, a quiver was evident in her voice. “A-And I… I…” The more she talked, the harder it was to say.

Lewis watched her stutter, he was no stranger to that. Being patient with someone, was something he had all learned from his younger brother Nic.

“I… fell in love with you…” the tears that stung her eyes, now dripped down her cheeks and onto her shirt. “Fuck!” She cried, wiping her tears away with her free hand. “Why is this so hard!” She turned her back trying to gather what little composure she had left.

Lewis was expressionless, more stunned than anything. “Laina…” he called her nickname and went to reach for her hand, but her reaction was unstable.

“N-No! Please… just, just let me finish!” She shrieked.

Lewis was quick to retract his hand, he felt as if there was any sudden movement she’d bolt like a little fawn.

“I-I didn’t fall in love with you because of your money, or your cars, or estate properties you own. I fell in love because just you always being your unapologetic self is such an attractive quality. You’re so sweet and caring Lewis, you take care of everyone. So many people don’t realize this and say such god awful things about you it makes my skin crawl, but you just deal with it and never lash back!” Alaine threw her hands out with each topic she expressed upon. “You built an amazing career for yourself, I respect you so much as a fellow driver but also as a friend. You never let it get to your head, people harp on you so much about having the finer things in life, but they don’t understand what contracts your under.” 

Lewis watched her as her expression changed a mile a minute, from sweet smiles talking about him, to frowns of pity to others who thought wrong about him. Even with the sunglasses, he could still see her eyebrows continually move, it was charming.

“The way you interact with your family, your fans, you almost seem absolutely flawless. But then you’re down to earth posting motivational messages, about how you’re not perfect and strive to work harder every day, and that’s the type of support your audience needed to hear that day. This is why I couldn’t help but develop these kinds of feelings for you! I can’t pretend that there’s nothing wrong, I would be doing a disservice to myself… I’m so sorry Lewis. I fucked up. I would never want this to affect our friendship, you are my friend first and foremost.”

Once she started talking she couldn’t stop herself. The gift of gab was easy when she was so anxiety ridden, getting every ounce off her chest. She placed her hands on top of her baseball cap, walking a few paces around in circle. 

“It’s not fair to myself to deny expressing these feelings… but it’s also not fair to you to burden you with them either, Lewis.” She raked a hand through her long brown ponytail, her eyes darting to the ground and back up meeting his eyes through the tinted frames. “God, if I could just live in a repeat of this morning I would be the happiest woman alive, but I caught feelings, and I don’t know what to do. I’m so sorry, but then I’m also not sorry.”

Hearing her words drip with melancholy after each apology, shook him to the core. His eyebrows were knitted together, his forehead creased with so many lines. He didn’t know what he felt towards her. Of course he liked her, found her way more than attractive, but he was sleeping around with someone at least 13 years younger his junior. 

“Lew…?” A fragile voice called for him.

He didn’t dare look her in the eyes even with his nickname being called, he rubbed his scruffed chin with his left hand. The gears in his head would not stop turning, pondering further and further in to each moment they shared together.

“I’m sorry love, this is a lot to take in at once” knowing that wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear, but it was at least the truth.

_Cold._

“Right… I’m sorry, but I think I should leave now. I’ve embarrassed myself more than enough today…” she murmured shaking her head negatively.

She turned to him one last time to say something, but she closed her mouth knowing it probably wasn’t worth it. Her feet began to carry her away as if she set herself to autopilot, her vision continued to grow blurry with the amounts of tears flooding her eyes.

“Laina, I’ll call you!” 

She heard yelling from the distance, but too distraught for any ray of hope to shine on the situation, she began to crawl back into her shell and answered not the way she truly wanted to.

“Don’t even bother!”

* * *

The following night and days after, they hadn’t spoken to each other much at all. Largely different from how their normal conversation would carry on. Each waking moment Lewis’ head was filled with daydreams about his admirer, how many times they crossed paths in daily life and in their past sexual encounters. He’d lay in his empty king sized bed, night after night completely alone. Not even Roscoe or Coco were there to add some presence to his lonely Monaco estate. His head would turn to the right, seeing her figure there laying on _his_ pillow, in _his_ room, sharing _his_ bed together. Then when he’d finally snap back to reality, no one was there and that broke his heart.

He’d sit and ponder early mornings about the lively breakfast chats they’d share while sipping coffee and tea, respectively. He’d tease her about sitting at the table with a blanket wrapped around her, she’d always retaliate by blaming him she’d be less cold if he hadn’t forcefully ripped her undergarments apart the previous night. Then also reminding him that still he owed her new ones from other nights months ago. 

Finally that evening, the last thought he had before he fell asleep that night was together in Australia for the Grand Prix, a year before their illicit relationship ever became a thing. While all the other drivers were with their significant others at the beach splashing around in the ocean, it was just him and her relaxing on the red adirondack sun chairs. Sporting a red dress with a black bikini underneath, it seemed she had no interest playing in the water.

“I’m surprised you aren’t in the water to cool yourself down Laina, I remember you don’t do well with the heat” Lewis commented on seeing the Ferrari driver cheek’s a bit more flushed than five minutes ago.

“Me too, for some reason I don’t feel quite comfortable here…” Alaine replied, her gaze staring out into the vast ocean waves. “I think I feel a bit self-conscious with all the couples around, as well as the way my swimsuit fits” she admitted, a bit bashfully.

“You shouldn’t, you’ll meet your special someone one day,” Lewis remarked on her statement. “Besides I’m sure you look absolutely lovely in your swimming costume.”

A small scoff came from the young woman next to him, “what about you Lewis, you’re 33 years old. Where’s your special someone?” She teased, knowing why he didn’t want to get into a relationship with someone. “Besides, your just saying that you haven’t even seen me in it yet.”

That word jumbled around in his mind, _yet_. He looked along her shoulders, around her bust, and down her legs where the red chiffon fabric loosely covered. He realized what he was doing, and averted his eyes. It was the first time he really saw her as a woman, regardless of her age.

“Don’t worry mate, I not only have a god given gift of depth perception, but also x-ray vision” he winked, making fun of her. “C’mon let’s get a spot of ice cream to cool you down.”  
  


“Are you driving and buying?” Her hopeful voice excitedly rang out.

“Of course you cheeky brat, you’re not old enough to even rent a car yet.”

That small remark earned a laugh from her, and himself later on as well. From that point on their friendship kept evolving into something closer. Something so close, so intimate the both of them would have never imagined. 

They walked down the coast line, ice cream and sorbet in their hands respectively, watching the other drivers and sig. others have more than a good time.

“Hey,” she called his attention, still looking forward to watch where she was going.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, Lew” she said, this time looking over in his direction.

A smirk played on his lips, bold enough to use a nickname huh? Being only acquainted after a short year.

“I’m sure we’ll have many more moments like this.”

He watched her beaming smile flood to her face, eventually he found himself smiling too. 

“You think so?”

“I know so” he replied, observing the charming expression. He knew a person like her would make his life more lively than it ever was before. 

Lewis’ eyes began to lull themselves closed, as that last memory helped him drift off to catch some sleep. 

* * *

The alarm clock obnoxiously rang incessantly, Lewis’ hand moved hitting the snooze button multiple times to shut the bloody thing off. He groaned, burying his face into his bed, grumbling incoherent things into his pillow. 

“Damn it, just when things were starting to get good.”

He flipped the duvet off of him, gathering the necessary clothes to change into after his shower. Stumbling into the bathroom, he turned on the shower faucet to let the water heat up, he felt absolutely exhausted. That dream didn’t help him either, nor did his painful erection.

Lewis shimmied off his clothes, stepping in to the hot water that rained down from above. A big sigh of relief exited his body, he knew what he had to do to fix his problem down there. He prayed silently, hoping that the pounding water would beat out the inappropriate images that burned in his mind from that bloody dream. 

He desperately wanted to see her back in that black thong, complimenting her light complexion dangerously. Stripping off her shirt, letting the locks of lengthy deep brown hair cascade around her shoulders. Lastly, unhooking the lacey matching bra that went along with so slowly, teasing him. God, he wanted her to tease him. He wanted to see her hands run across her own body and tempt him. Until he snapped throwing her onto the bed, pushing her legs wide and forcing himself into her tight heat―

“Shit.”

Groaning under his breath, this was not the first time he dreamed about her. This wasn’t even the first time he popped a boner while thinking about her either, but it was the first time she wasn’t here to help him make it go away. _Fuck, he couldn’t make it go away._

Lewis caved, bracing himself against the corner of the shower wall, tucking his face into his elbow as he grasped his throbbing erection with his other hand. The five sprayers beat down against his body, he hissed at the painful contact from his hand as he stroked himself, thinking once again about her gorgeous body. His mind wandered to the shade of red it would turn once he smacked her ass, grabbed it, and spread it wide. He reminisced in the sounds she’d make when he teased her entrance with the head of his dick, slipping in between her folds. He’d slide in painfully slow, listening to the whines that escaped her lips. Earning a sharp gasp when he’d thrust fully, disappearing into her tightness, her heat, stretching her all around his thick cock.

Fire burned through his veins, flickering through his brain and wiping out the sounds of the shower around him. All Lewis could see was her bent over before him, his dick pounding into her, sending Alaine sprawling against the bed. Her delicious moans, screams, the way his name tumbled powerlessly from her mouth. Her cries picking up speed, volume, panting as she came closer and closer to her high―

Lewis groaned, barely managing to bite into his arm to muffle the sound in time, coming hard to the thought of how her orgasm would feel squeezing around his dick, milking his every drop. The intense rush of pleasure wracked his body, left him leaning heavily against the shower wall. Muscles aching, chest heaving as the water washed away the traces of his illicit session.

After he caught his breath and could stand on his own without spots dancing in front of his eyes, Lewis scrubbed himself off and stepped out of the shower. Running a towel through his cornrows, trying to pat them dry from the residual water. He let out a big sigh, focusing on the image that was burned into his brain, her smiling face over and over again, staring into her loving eyes. The same heaviness returned bubbling up in his chest like it had days repeatedly, his heart clenched causing pain to shoot through his body, the feeling almost incapacitating him. He could no longer shake the feelings he’d caught too.

**_He missed her because he loved her._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!


	7. Fallen Pt. 2 [Lewis Hamilton] Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Today was the day, the first time he’d seen her in what felt like forever, but in reality it had only been six days. Everything in his life seemed a touch more gray than it had ever been before. Lewis was nervous to say in the least, _nervously in love;_ but the real challenge was how to approach her, how was he going to open up this new can of worms?

Lewis arrived first at the designated photoshoot location, always drawing attention to himself in his Pagani Zonda 760 LH. His call time was an hour or so earlier than hers, due to his session being first and her’s second. He was ready to take to the spotlight, hair perfectly cornrowed, light makeup applied, body slathered with oil. Lewis walked down the hall from his dressing room, bathrobe fastened tightly. The Hilfiger photographer and behind the scenes crew started his shoot in the studio space, slowly making their way outside against the metal paneled building. Taking advantage of the Monte Carlo sun, clad in just red boxer briefs. 

The candid far off look the photographer snapped off Lewis’ face was due to watching a black tinted windowed Cadillac pull into the parking lot. He watched as the passenger door opened up, revealing the girl he’d been waiting for. Cracking a small smile as the photographer took another snapshot unbeknownst to him, his expression quickly fell flat as he saw who dropped her off; it was another man unknown to him. His focus was kept on the pair, more specifically Alaine whose hand was suddenly grabbed and kissed before she exited the vehicle. His anxiety spiked, as his body was fueled with jealousy. 

“Lewis! Let’s move over there, I think we have plenty of shots with this rustic background” the photographer called, gaining his attention back on the job at hand.

“Yeah… coming” Lewis responded dejectedly, catching the last glimpse of Alaine waving off the black Cadillac.

Once Alaine was settled in her own dressing room, makeup applied, it was about time for her session to start. Fastening her robe, she walked out of her room and down the hallway. Turning right around the corner where she encountered the person she wanted to avoid most, Lewis. They locked eyes for a moment, this could either go one of two ways: be a fool or play it cool. With her acting skills? She was the queen of cool.

Her eyes grew wide from the sight, still greeting him with her killer smile. Lewis could feel himself break out into a cold sweat, he was tied in knots seeing that smile he dreamed about, a weak smile plastered on his face in return.

“How are you mate? It’s been a while” casual as ever making sure the exchange between them wasn’t obviously tense to the staff as they passed by. 

_Mate_? Ouch, that was cold.

Lewis could feel his heart slam against his chest, ridden with mixed emotions. Jealousy. Anxiety. Confusion. Answering truthfully as she did days before, he shook his head.

“Not so good, love.” He replied, his expression was rather meek.

Alaine’s gaze softened, watching his expressions with tender eyes. Her lips were parted slightly to say something, but she pursed them back together. Lewis rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, a habit he picked up from his dad from when he was young. He seemed hesitant, wanting to say something and he did.

“Laina…” he started, uncomfortably approaching the situation at hand. “Who was that man?”

She cocked her head to the side just as confused, not following his question “which man Lewis?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, listening to the way his name tumbled from her lips.

“What man? The one you arrived in the Cadillac with, I saw him kiss your hand and everything!” He whispered harshly leaning closer, trying to keep the conversation between them and only them.

Alaine’s eyes widened, he’d saw? By the way he was acting, you surely could call it jealousy. She smirked, playing it to her advantage.

“So you saw? I didn’t think anybody would be spying on me out near the parking lot…” she replied coyly.

That made his blood boil, spikes of possessiveness and mistrust coursed through his veins.

“So, everything you said was untrue? You sure move on quick.” He hissed back, bitterness overtaking his voice.

She walked forward a few steps until she was right beside him shoulder to shoulder. Enjoying the presence of his haughty attitude. She placed a hand on top of his bathrobe cladded shoulder.

“Relax Lew, he’s just an Uber driver who got too friendly. He’s Italian, he can’t help it.”

“...W-What?” Lewis looked at her in disbelief.

“Uber. Driver. I didn’t feel like driving today.” She said, shrugging her shoulders trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

“Oh…”

She offered a small smile, trying to quell his worries. “I already told you babe, I only have eyes for you” and she meant it. “As much as I like talking to you, you’re going to make me late, ciao love.”

With that, she strutted off to the studio room smiling to herself. Never had she heard the great six time world champion stutter like that, not even when she was going down on him.

* * *

Shot after shot, the photographer was a few pictures short from wrapping up the long day.

“Alaine darling, place your right hand against his chest… hold it right there.” 

Alaine could hear the ‘click’ of the lens capturing the shot. As her hand rested on top of his lion tattoo, that was engraved on his left pectoral. 

“Lewis, rest your hand on the waistband. No, not yours, on hers!” The photographer ordered again.

They were caught in the most intimate position their public platonic relationship could muster. The only thoughts in Lewis’ head was: ‘damn you Tommy,’ for he was the one who preapproved these poses. It took every ounce of willpower on his part to not completely take her in his arms and plant a kiss on the clavicle of her shoulder. His eyes wandered to the strap on her shoulder, the mark he’d left days ago on that fateful morning was gone. 

“Alright! That’s a wrap, let’s end it here” the photographer announced, briefly looking over the photographs uploaded on the monitor satisfied with the shots taken. 

Assistants were rushing to the drivers’ sides handing them their bathrobe to cover themselves. Lewis unhooked his arm around her waist and Alaine took her hand off his chest. They were ushered to their dressing rooms to change back.

* * *

Lewis waited outside her dressing room, he could hear the humming that propelled from her lips through the door. She gathered her change of clothes that she’d worn over, Tommy always had a set of fresh new duds waiting for her to wear back out. Walking advertisement, of course.

Alaine opened up the door to her dressing room, phone in hand and small red bag on her shoulder. The figure that stood present next to her room startled her, placing a hand over her chest.

“L-Lewis! You frightened me, I didn’t expect you to be right outside my dressing room.”

Rubbing the back of his neck yet again, he cracked a small smile asking “how are you getting back home Laina?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “the same way I got here? Call another Uber, who knows maybe I’ll get Adriano again.” Knowing that last part would really set him off.

Lewis’ body stiffened, a ripple of jealousy shot through him. So, that was his name.

“Let me drop you home,” his green-eyed expression was glazed over his eyes, a more than evident British accent was vocalized.

She let out a sigh, did she really want to be trapped in a car with him? The moment it was just them, things would probably go silent. His soft voice called her back to reality, looking into his now hopeful eyes.

“Please?”

“Alright…” 

* * *

Just like she thought, the car ride home was silent without words, just music and the low rumble of the engine. Lewis had hooked up her favorite playlist, a sweet gesture but words spoken between them would have been sweeter.

The window to his Pagani Zonda was rolled down, fresh sea air blew through the long locks of her hair. The sun rays of Monte Carlo beamed through the car warming the cold atmosphere between them. As each moment of silence passed Lewis would glance over at the passenger in his car way too many times to count, watching her calm expression as she peered out the window. The scenery became more clear as he slowed down in the streets to her fairly new residence in Monaco.

The hand that rested in her lap was engulfed by a larger and warmer one. It drew her attention from the window to the complicated lover beside her. She hadn’t noticed until then, the clothing Tommy had her wear was matching with yours truly right next to her. Lewis’ thumb brushed against the top of her knuckles, creating a stroking motion back and forth, back and forth. Rolling up into her driveway, Lewis shifted the car gear into park. They sat in the car for a while, still not exchanging any words in between. 

She sighed shaking her head, it was too good to be true. Slipping out of the hold of his hand, she opened the passenger door and slid out, shutting it behind her.

“I… I missed you Alaine” she heard his voice through the rolled down window. 

“Did it really take you that long to say something so short?” She said, growing frustrated, disregarding what he had said. “The whole entire car ride you couldn’t say anything until now, really Lewis? Come. On.” She faced him, ducking a bit to make eye contact through the window, she was more disappointed than anything.

“Laina I’ve thought about you day and night, I can’t seem to get you out of my head…” Lewis began. “Every memory that we’ve shared is special to me. You are special to me…” he said, admitting deep down. “Today when I held you in my arms for the first time in a long time, I didn’t want to let you go. The mark on your shoulder was gone, it took every ounce of me to not mark it again right in front of them. I wanted you back as mine.”

Lewis watched the expression on her face change from frustrated to stunned. Throughout the car ride, he was desperately searching for the perfect formulation of words to tell her. Shock flashed across her face, her eyes growing round as her eyebrows scrunched together. He saw the flicker of hope ignited in her chestnut brown eyes, jaw dropping slightly from the unexpected statement.

“The moment you left me, I realized that I've been in love with you for a long time.”

“You... you never once thought about it before until I was gone?” dejected by his answer, even so she asked.

“I never did love, the only thing I did was take our relationship for granted.”

**_“I’m sorry Lewis but I have to ask… are you sure you didn’t just fall in love with my body?”_ **


	8. Have You Grown Anything Yet? Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

**Note: This scenario is based upon the 2019 British GP Pre-race Press Conference at Silverstone Circuit, with Antonio, Daniel, George, Lando and Lewis. When Daniel asked Lando during the conference if he had any pubes yet. I’m sure y’all know what I’m talking about, if you don’t check out that video. It’s quite entertaining. This scenario takes place about a month after the press conference.**

**Also, sorry if it’s a bit short, or boring. I just thought it’d be a cute idea and I wanted to write about it anyways.**

Being a popular driver with the fans meant filming frequent videos either with your racing team, other motorsports based channels, or even with Formula One themselves. That’s how the drivers [Alaine, Daniel, Lando, and Max] found themselves in a small setting with a camera capturing their every movement. Supplied with cue cards, and water they began to film the short Q&A segment Formula One put them up to.

After the Q&A segment wrapped up, the F1 crew kept the cameras rolling unbeknownst to some of the drivers, who were now chatting casually among themselves. A short laugh was shared between them, before Max began commenting on another topic of their conversation.

“I heard you’re doing a video with F1 about the tattoos you have Laina?” 

With the unheard news, it drew the attention of Renault’s driver Daniel Ricciardo and McLaren’s driver Lando Norris.

“Yeah, the final editing was just finished a few days ago actually.” She nodded, confirming what he said was true. “I watched the final video yesterday.”

“When are they going to post the video?” Max questioned, curious to when he’ll be able to watch it.

“Hm, probably in a week or so? I think they wanted to post the video you and Alex did before that.”

“Makes sense,” Max said nodding his head.

“Now that I think about it, how many tattoos do you have Laina?” Daniel slipped in to the conversation.

“Nine? Ten?” She pondered, before saying “Actually, I plan to get a few more.”

“You’re joking!” Max interjected, rather surprised at the amount and for her future endeavors.

“Oh yeah, for real Max. I plan to get something else during winter break too.”

“Really? How come I’ve never seen that many?” Lando asked her, raising his eyebrow.

“Well my dear Lando, my dad always told me to get tattoos in inconspicuous places. So I’m sure your mind can wander and imagine where, things might get a little rated R.” She said, letting out a small laugh, daring him while she was at it.

“So you mean it’s worth the watch then?” Lando asked, eyeing her in a teasing manner. “Should I watch it alone at night?” His boyish grin overtook his lips.

_Oh, two can play at that game._

A slight smirk played on her own lips, “well, it depends. _Have you grown anything yet, Lando?_ ” Looking down to his crotch and back up to his eyes, adding a slight wink at the end.

Shock ran across his face, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. His mouth lay agape from the statement she made, embarrassment began to set upon his cheeks. He watched her keen eyes strip him down, and dress him back up as their eyes met. Feeling the heat pool in his nether regions, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Yikes, she pulled a fast one._

Daniel who was sitting across from Lando and next to Max, burst out laughing.

“Oi, she really got you there, didn’t she mate?” His big cheeky grin gleamed of pure joy.

Max could not stop laughing, as he watched Lando’s expression change, the young Briton bit off more than he could chew. A set of incoherent mumbles escaped from Lando’s lips, cheeks flushed red. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting to meet her clever gaze any longer.

“Wait… is the camera still rolling?” Alaine asked, turning her attention to the lens of the camera. Her own face beginning to flush in embarrassment, as she placed a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, it’s filming alright doll.” Daniel said, still cracking up as he wiped away his own tears.

“F1 is going to have some killer behind the scenes,” Max snickered.

“Y-Yeah for him and me both…” Alaine murmured from her hand, glancing at the just as embarrassed Lando Norris.


	9. Fallen Pt. 3 [Lewis Hamilton] Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

_“Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but it sure makes the rest of you lonely.”_

Lewis’ eyes scanned the page multiple times, his attention was caught on this one little line. He softly closed the cover to his book he was reading: _Science of the Mind_ , a Psychology book. He took a small sip of his café, watching the hustle and bustle of the early morning Monte Carlo streets from the terrace of his luxury apartment. It was the next morning, his mind kept pondering back and forth, did he love her? Or was he just in love with her body? His brain was burned with the memory of her uttering those words. 

**_“I’m sorry Lewis but I have to ask… are you sure you didn’t just fall in love with my body?”_ **

He shook his head, trying to get those words out of his mind. He had to see her again in no less than eight hours. That evening the ever so popular Casino de Monte-Carlo was being rented out exclusively for the sponsors of Formula One, all the drivers had to make an appearance. That means he’d have to see her dressed to the nines, in who knows what revealing designer clothing Tommy had planned for her.

He sighed shaking his head once again, he heard the jingling of his English bulldog’s collar as his soft padded feet ambled against the floor. He was finally reunited with his buddy Roscoe yesterday after Lewis gave his complicated lover a lift home. Coco stayed back in Stevenage to receive light therapy on her elbow, painfully the cartilage was slowly deteriorating. 

“Hey buddy!” Lewis’ voice rang out into the tepid Monaco morning.

Happily as ever, Roscoe greeted him with a small grunt, as he eventually found himself on his owner’s lap. Lewis stroked the top of his head, he absolutely adored his dog. By the looks of it, it seemed Roscoe adored him back just as much. Tail wagging, excited yapping, warm cuddles… not only to him, but to Alaine as well.

That got Lewis thinking, “do I feel like that when I see Alaine too?”

Roscoe lifted his head in response to her name being said, tilting his head cutely and perking one of his ears up.

“You like her too, don't you Buddy? Such a sweet girl isn’t she?” Lewis chuckled, rubbing his bulldog’s belly, as Roscoe stretched to showcase his belly even more.

A small excited bark exited from him.

“You know buddy… having her in my life filled all the little gaps that I didn’t even know needed filling... the loneliness I didn’t know I had, especially when you and Coco aren’t here.” Lewis explained to his pooch, his lap supporting all the weight.

“Spending time with her is like having your head in the clouds but your feet are still on the ground, all at the same time I mean.” Lewis dawdled on, still rubbing down his best friend.

“It’s like I have a longing, like an ache, to be close to her all the time. I want to hold her hand, caress her cheek… because I know she accepts me for me.”

Roscoe stood up from his belly rub, giving himself a full bodied shake down. Sticking out his tongue panting, like he was almost smiling.

“Just watching her in the car yesterday, watching the wind blow through her hair, sun behind her head… I could just feel the warmth pool inside me.”

The more Lewis talked about her, he could feel a smile pull at his cheeks, “she’s like the sun to me, boy.” Scratching in between Roscoe’s ears, he came to a consensus “I like her… no, _I love her_.”

A small whimper slipped from Roscoe, as he tried to nibble on the small corner of the book his owner was reading.

“Buddy, that’s not for you. Let’s get you a spot of breakfast shall we?” Lewis gave an amused smile before pulling the book away.

Lewis opened up the book to a random page to flatten out the corner Roscoe had folded on his own. His eyes were stuck to a quote on the page like glue and couldn’t look away, even as he heard the grumble of his pooch’s stomach.

_“To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides, don’t take the chance to see it set and never rise back.”_

Lewis set the book down, and stared back at his buddy. This couldn’t be a mere coincidence, could it? Taking a shaky deep breath, before he spoke.

“... I think I need to call Alaine, and tell her I love her.”

* * *

Lewis paced back and forth in his kitchen, as he watched Roscoe attack the dry kibble in his monogrammed ‘R’ bowl. Iphone in hand, trying to buck up the courage to call her.

“Okay… I can do this. Everything is fine, I can do this. It’s a simple phone call, yeah. Just a simple phone call to tell her I am _in love_ with her. No big deal right?” He said psyching himself out.

He grimaced and hit the ‘call’ icon on her contact, the dial tone hummed for a few moments before…

_Click._

“Hello?” A voice rang out over the speaker, clearly out of breath. “Lewis?”

“Uh yeah, Laina it’s me!” He pressed his phone to his ear.

“Yeah, u-uh good morning!”

Lewis paused, he couldn’t muster what he wanted to say. His cause of concern was listening to the breathless voice on the other end of the line.

“Are you alright? You sound a touch short-winded love.”

“O-Oh yeah, I’m out on a run right now Lew. So I guess right now isn’t the best for talking…”

_Awkward._

“Oh… so sorry for interrupting. I’ll leave you be then,” dejected Lewis went to end the call.

“Wait a moment! It sounded important, was there something you needed?”

Lewis grit his teeth, this wasn’t how he wanted to conversation to go. If he could only get her alone…

“Yeah, well… I've been meaning to ask, uh will you be my date tonight? For the PR event I mean.”

“Uh, okay?” She replied, caught off guard.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, you’re going to pick me up right? I’ll be drinking alcohol tonight.”  
  


“Always love,” The change in Lewis’ voice was evident, from hesitant to steady.

“See you then, ciao.”

“Bye Laina.”

_Click._

Alaine looked at her phone, she was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Sweat beaded down the side of her forehead, the Monte Carlo sun rays were becoming warmer as the day broke into the early afternoon. Feeling like she’d just walk through a whirlwind of a conversation.

“What the hell just happened…?”

_Back at Lewis’ end._

“Oh my God…” Lewis shook his head, could that have gone any worse?

Today he was definitely not a smooth operator, and that definitely not a smooth operation.

Hopefully by tonight, he could turn that around.

* * *

“Alright, clothes on, reservations set…” Lewis fumbled around last minute, checking to make sure things were as perfect as they could be.

Roscoe watched his owner scurry about and check his pockets, letting out a small grunt knowing he was going to be left alone again. Lewis glanced over himself in the mirror straightening out his blazer jacket, smiling to check his teeth. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Overwhelming feelings for this young woman? Double check. Tonight seemed like his final chance to set things right between them. He’d stop at nothing, tonight was do or die ~~_of heartbreak_~~. 

After nodding to himself in the mirror, he looked down to his buddy. “Alright buddy, wish me luck… I’ll need it tonight.”

A small yelp in response by Roscoe, finished his once over. Out the door he went, locking in from the inside out. Travelling down the elevator to his parking garage, his car choices flashed through his head. He could choose his Mercedes SLS AMG, but how would she feel a Ferrari driver arriving in her competitor’s brand car to an F1 event? The choice was obvious, he’d stick with his classic Pagani Zonda 760 LH. Slipping into the driver’s seat, pressing a button, the engine purred like a lion. Opening up the garage door, he took off for her residence.

Rolling up in her driveway, he pulled out his phone to message her he had arrived.

_L: ‘Here, ready to go?’_

Alaine was crouching near the floor, stroking the back of her tortoiseshell cat who was hastily nibbled on the dry kibble. She felt the vibration of her phone through the burgundy clutch she was carrying. Pulling it out to check, the lock screen was illuminated, a message from Lewis. Reading it over, she responded immediately.

_A: ‘K, just a sec’_

She huffed out a sigh, “long night, here we go…”

Standing back up, she walked to the foyer of her house. Looking straight into the mirror to check herself over. Turning around checking her backside, she gave an uncomfortable smile. The dress she was wearing was much more revealing than what she was used to, but one night out in it wouldn’t kill her. Besides, the one who gifted her the dress was the man in charge himself, the founder’s son Piero Ferrari. Slipping on the decent heighted heels, she flipped the switch to the light outside on her porch. Gathering the soft chiffon fabric in her hands, she exited her house locking it behind her. Taking her time to walk down the stair steps and up to his ride.

Lewis stepped out of his Zonda to grab the door for her. The moment he laid eyes on her, he was stunned. Clad in a burgundy colored dress, delicate spaghetti straps crossed over each other to form an ‘X’ over her bare back. Displaying the tattoos he’d trace on her back the early mornings after a long night spent together. His eyes moved down to up, watching the slit of the dress showcase her juicy mid thigh. Eyes travelling to the sweetheart neckline, showing the supple roundness of the tops of her breasts. Her décolletage was embellished with the small ruby necklace he gifted her for her 21st birthday. Matching the ruby earrings she wore, and complimenting her hair in a braided updo.

He watched her berry colored lips mouth a few words, his senses were still overwhelmed by the sight. Snapping out of it, he hurried himself over to her side and grabbed the car door.

“Sorry love, I couldn’t tear my eyes away. Absolutely stunning you are.” He breathed out, a lump was trapped in his throat.

Alaine felt her cheeks set afire at his sweet words, they almost made her feel a bit self conscious. Shaking off the feeling, she lowered herself in making sure the entirety of the dress was securely in the car.

As she buckled up, Lewis closed the door securing her inside. As he slipped around the front of his car and back into the driver’s seat.

“Ready to go, love?” Lewis asked, as he buckled his own self in.

“Yeah… ready.” 

* * *

Lewis pulled up to the Casino de Monte-Carlo, with Alaine still in the passenger seat. Photographers and paparazzi of all kinds were there, snapping picture after picture of the tinted Zonda. They were all waiting for Lewis to step out, and show off whatever designer wear he was sporting. Lewis was directed by the casino’s parking valet, everybody knew Lewis would never let one of his babies be driven by another. They watched the valet motion them forward with his hand, after making sure it was clear for him to proceed. They pulled into the open diagonal parking space, letting his engine purr for a small while longer. The paparazzi were a distance away, held back by a thick red rope barrier.

She wondered why he hadn’t killed the engine yet, with a confused look on her face. She leaned over to catch his line of sight.

“Everything alright, Lew?”

Lewis sat still for a moment, before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. He turned his head to face her, and lifted one hand to rest on her cheek. He watched her doe eyes growing wider by the second, anxiety danced around in her pupils. He leaned in, noses touching, their lips delicately pressing together. The last thing he saw was her eyelashes flutter close, as did his. He peppered a few more kisses to her lips softly, courteous to the delicious berry colored lipstick, before pulling away. Still his hand caressed her cheek, bumping his forehead gently against her’s, their gaze met once again.

He spoke tenderly and low, “I love you... really I do love you.”

He watched her gaze waver, as he pulled away. Taking out his black handkerchief from his breast pocket, dabbing his lips making sure any berry evidence was wiped away.

The spark of flashes from the cameras brought her down from cloud nine. Alarmed, she began to try and hide her face with the side of her hand. She could feel her face flushing, as her heart beat wildly vibrating into her ears. 

“Don’t worry love, windows are much too tinted to see inside.” Tucking the handkerchief back into the breast pocket. “Compose yourself love, I’m opening up the door.”

As he said, shutting the engine off with a touch of a button. Popping his door open, he slid out, a satisfied smirk rested on his lips as he faced the paparazzi. Alaine fanned herself, trying to calm down, pressing her lips together making sure the lipstick was evenly distributed. 

“Okay, just breathe. Oh my god, breathe.” She muttered to herself.

Lewis made his way to the passenger side, camera flashes were going off extensively. No paparazzi was gonna miss this moment to whoever stepped out. He grabbed the door handle, a ‘pop’ of the lock unsecured the door and he pulled it open. Revealing his smiling face to her. Coming around the door, Lewis outstretched his hand to his date. Outstretching her own letting him take her hand in his, he pulled her up and out from the Zonda. Making sure the dress was fully out of the door track, before he closed it firmly. The arsenal of flashes were nonstop, as Lewis offered his arm to her, and she gladly accepted. 

The pair walked arm in arm, as the valet guided them on the path to the red carpet entrance of the Casino de Monte-Carlo. Heads turning to face each other every so often to exchange words, he watched her whole self beam brighter than ever. 

**What a lucky sight for the paparazzi tonight.**

  
  
  



	10. Thanks Checo [Sergio Perez] Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No romance, just a focus between a father and daughter type of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone it took so long to update, I caught a cold and I’m still in the process of getting better. Although, even while I was sick, I was able to conjure up an idea. Inspired by my own sickness, I present: Thanks Checo.

It was a Friday in Suzuka and everybody knew what a Friday meant, Free Practice Sessions. It meant hours of driving, working closely with the engineers, getting out and back into the car. Grueling work, even more so grueling for someone who was under the weather. Unluckily, that person happened to be Alaine. 

The adrenaline that pumped through her veins helped clear up any clouds surrounding her mind while she was test driving. Finally, the last free practice session ended that day, but even so the drivers still had to wait around for the remainder of the day. Being briefed on the changes and adjustments, the stats and analytical data that the engineers and their technology processed.

With plenty of hours to kill in between, many of the driver’s went back to their hotels, to wash up and change back into their street wear clothes. Before being called back to the paddock. The usual lot [Carlos, Daniel, George, Lando, Max and Serigo] hunkered down in Max’s suite room, for he had brought the PS4 and FIFA.

Alaine took her sweet time in the shower, the water beating down drowned out the noise from the shared wall of Max’s room. Making sure to wash off every bit of sickness she felt she could, even if it was just a little head cold. Changing into clean warm clothes, and dutch braiding her hair wet hair out of her face, she stepped out of the bathroom. She checked her red backpack she hauled back from the paddock, double checking the pockets again, she couldn’t find her phone. 

“Damn it…”

She thought back to where she left it, it was back in her room at the Ferrari hospitality suite, sitting on the tall wire rack next to her extra pair of puma shoes. Miserably she shook her head, letting out a defeated sigh. She was planning to take a short nap in between, but without an alarm surely she’d sleep through missing the briefing from her head engineer Marcello. 

Sick and peeved off, she couldn’t have cared less. Surely they’d find her eventually. She climbed onto her bed, snuggling under her duvet and closed her eyes waiting to drift off to sleep. Right before she did, she heard an enormous shout from the other side of the wall, making her eyes pop open. Readjusting herself, getting comfortable again, her eyes closed once more. Just like before another voice was heard through the wall.

“I got you now Lando!”

“Nooo! I was this close in beating you this time!”

Alaine sat up letting out a long sigh, was there anything wrong in trying to get some peace and quiet around here? Obviously, she wasn’t going to be able to take her nap, so might as well be filled with adrenaline again watching the boys. Making sure she brought her own key card with her, she knocked on the slightly ajar door to Max’s room before popping her head inside.

“Hey guys,” she waved greeting the others.

A slew of voices, greeting her back with different variations of “Hey Laina” or “How’s it going mate?”

Lando who passed his controller off to Carlos, while greeting her and continued to ask “here to kick Max’s ass again on FIFA are you?”

She grabbed a chair away from the couch, and dual arm chairs that adorned the room. 

“Not today, I think I’ll just sit and watch” she replied, shaking her head. Watching Lando’s ears perk a little bit as he heard her slightly stuffy voice.

“You okay there Laina?” Max asked, glancing in her direction but then immediately focusing back on his game with Carlos.

“Yeah, getting over a bit of a cold” she said waving him off. “I’m sure I caught it while passing through the airport in Russia.”

“Just don’t give it to— me!” Max said, exclaiming at the very end as his match grew more intense.

“Yeah, yeah…” she rolled her eyes, knowing that already.

* * *

A few more matches passed, and Sergio handed his controller off to George. Switching seats from armchair to the couch. As Sergio sat next to Lando on the couch he watched Alaine’s condition resting heavily against the tall side of the armrest. She didn’t look so good. 

“You’re looking pale, Laina. Why don’t you get some rest?”

“I’m okay Checo, you know how being sick is.”

“No, he’s right Laina. You should really get some shut eye while you can.” Daniel chimed in, attention now on her condition too.

She let out a sheepish sigh, “well truth is… I tried taking a nap but I could hear you guys yelling through the wall. My room’s right on the other side… it’d be dumb to ask for another room. Besides getting together like this is a rare occasion, I didn’t want to be the one to spoil it.”

“Oh…” The boys looked at each other, that’s the Alaine they knew. Always trying to be an accommodating person.

Sergio stood up, stepping over Lando’s legs. “Come, my room is furthest away. You shouldn’t be able to hear us from there.”

“You sure? I don’t want to impose…” she didn’t like it when people made a big deal about things for her. Some form of guilt would eat her up inside over it.

“It’s fine. Come you’re losing sleep and time” Sergio said, trying to persuade her.

Convinced, she waved to the guys and followed Sergio down the hall to his room. Swiping his key card to unlock the door and let her inside. She made herself comfortable on the plush sofa, as Sergio laid a blanket over her. One of her hands peeked out from under the blanket. It reminded him of his own daughter’s small and delicate. 

Out of instinct his warm hand engulfed her cold fingertips, thumb rubbing against the knuckles gently. A familiar action that Alaine’s own father would perform back in her early childhood days, it was the most soothing thing when she was upset. As her eyes slowly lulled themselves closed, she mumbled out before sleep overtook her. 

**_“Thanks Checo.”_ **

As he watched the soft rise and fall of her chest, he smiled to himself. Thinking about his family: wife, son, and daughter back in Guadalajara. Soon the season would be over and he’ll be reunited with them again. Once he was, he’d be able to hold his own daughter’s hand and watch the rise and fall of her chest. Slipping his hand out from her sleeping figure, he tucked her hand underneath the blanket. Before quietly backing away to the door, opening it without a sound. He glanced back one more time, whispering some words and shut her inside.

“Como mi propia hija.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Como mi propia hija' translates to 'Like my own daughter'
> 
> I chose this phrase to express the feelings of Checo who is away from his almost month old daughter in this point in time. The few but powerful comparisons between his daughter to Alaine, and Alaine's father to Sergio, is my way of suggesting his hope of having a relationship like this with his own daughter especially even when she's old enough to take care of herself. He'll always be there to take care of his little girl no matter how old she is.
> 
> Translation source: Google Translate  
> Apologies in advance if it's wrong to the native Spanish speakers.


	11. Fallen Pt. 4 [Lewis Hamilton] Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This contains fingering/smut near the end, so read at your own discretion.

Walking across the red carpet entrance of the Casino de Monte-Carlo by guidance of the valet, the pair walking arm in arm caused the biggest stir. Flashes from the large paparazzi lenses were all pointed in their direction, not even missing a single snapshot of Alaine readjusting a strand of baby hair that tickled her cheek and retucking it behind her ear. Or the tender smile Lewis would show her as he watched her grab a fist full of chiffon fabric each time they moved along the carpet. 

“Lewis over here!”

“Lewis!”

Responding to his name being called multiple times, he leaned close and whispered into her ear.

“To the left darling.”

Following his words, Alaine turned her attention to the left and kept up her gorgeous smile. Lewis fastened his grip around her waist, resting his warm hand on her chiffon clothed hip as her hand rested against his shoulder. They posed for a few more pictures, changing direction here and there. Each time, Lewis held back the desire to squeeze the mid thigh that was making a peep show to the paparazzi. The best he could do was let his hand ride maybe a little too dangerously low on her hip almost borderline thigh.

_ Everything was going to be okay between them. Right now, unspokenly okay. _

That restored the naturally flirty nature between them, her head rested on his shoulder just like in the photoshoot before with Tommy Hilfiger. Turning her body in more to face his side, letting her sweetheart neckline graze softly against his blazer. A sly smile played on her lips as she watched the paparazzi innocently.

Lewis leaned down to whisper another notion into her ear, “I’m sure we’ve teased the paparazzi enough, save some eye candy for me at least.”

That earned a little smile out of her, tilting her head up near his ear. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty.”

Her words sent shivers down his spine, he pursed his lips together that eventually blossomed into a smile.  _ Absolutely charming. _

Enough teasing the paparazzi; Lewis led them inside the exclusive event, security checking her clutch before they went in. 

The socializing began between the drivers and sponsors.

* * *

The barkeeper poured a glass of water and slid it towards Lewis, who he then thanked before rejoining his date who was sitting outside on the terrace with their mutual friend and fellow driver Daniel Ricciardo. Lewis handed Alaine the cool glass of water, which she gratefully accepted. He watched her gulp down the water immediately, until it was all gone.

“Sure are the lightweight aren’t you Laina?” Daniel commented scrunching his eyebrows together watching her with sympathy.

“Yeah, it doesn’t help that I’m half asian either… you know, asian glow?” She replied back, pointing at her cheeks that were beginning to pinken. “The pepcid I took is slowly wearing off now.”

“The what?” Lewis asked.

“Pepcid, it’s an antacid. Breaks down alcohol?”

“And that helps you not have asian glow?”

Genuinely curious, Lewis and Alaine began to banter back and forth about pepcid in front of Daniel. A smile cracked from the Renault driver’s lips, as he watched them interact. Days earlier, Daniel noticed the distant behaviour between the two drivers in the group chat all the lot had. He hadn’t quite caught on yet to the nature of their relationship, but he could tell they seemed to work things out. Not wanting to impede their reunion any longer, Daniel excused himself to get another drink.

“How’d you get to drinking all that champagne Laina?” Lewis asked, not having spent the entire duration with her. For he had to greet his own team’s sponsors.

“Each time we meet with new or future sponsors they kept refilling our champagne flutes for toasts.” She explained, “I clinked glasses with people over thirteen times tonight and probably finished four glasses of champagne.”

“Four glasses? I think that’s enough for tonight love.”

“Yeah, any more and my head will be reeling” she nodded agreeing with him.

“We’ll stay here just a little while longer, then we can leave. How does that sound?” Checking to make sure it was alright to her.

“Sounds good to me, all we need to do is help me sober up” she chuckled to herself. 

Lewis glanced at his watch, the time read 8:30 pm. Reservations were set at 9:45 pm, he nodded to himself. Not to worry, they had plenty of time.

“Oh my god, I’m feeling it now Mr. Krabs” Alaine mumbled out pressing a hand to her forehead.

_ Oh yeah. _ She was definitely buzzed.

* * *

The paparazzi who were at the scene 3 hours earlier capturing every photo they could fit in their SD card, were still there. It was now 9:20 pm, the paparazzi captured photo after photo as other guests left the exclusive event, Alaine and Lewis were apart of that.

“You alright there Laina?” Lewis asked as he held one of her hands, leading her down the red carpeted steps of the Casino de Monte-Carlo.

“Yeah I’m alright now, definitely sobered up now” she replied, making sure not to misstep as she held the long chiffon fabric and her clutch in the other hand.

Fond memories were made between them that night, yet slightly cloudy on her part. They danced the most of her tipsy night away; playing the slot machines with money they had to burn. Casino de Monte-Carlo was still a casino regardless of the event, especially with their handsome salaries. Lewis led her back to his Zonda, still her hand warmly gripped by his. Opening the door for her to slide inside, and shutting the door securely once she was situated. Eyeing the paparazzi one more time before he joined his beloved, starting up the engine with a soft purr, they took off for the streets of Monte Carlo.

At this point, Alaine was still unaware of the reservations Lewis had made earlier that afternoon. They cruised past the usual discrete street Lewis would use to take her home. Alaine hadn’t been paying attention to dark scenery outside, she was replying to her press officer about a few events that were coming up. To her suspicion, they’d been driving much longer than what she was used to, plus the incline of the hill they were going up definitely wasn’t to her residence.

“Where are we going Lewis?” She said, finally looking up from her phone after ironing out the details with her press officer.

“Well, tonight I asked you to be my date.” Lewis started off, “but I also wanted to take you out on a date, like a proper public one.”

“Oh?” A smile cracked from her lips, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t pleased.

“After a night of drinking and socializing, I thought we could have the rest of the night to ourselves over dinner.”

Lewis had the right idea, a night full of alcohol and no dinner would probably send her into a massive hangover the next day.

“Always thinking ahead aren’t you?” Alaine replied, she placed her hand on top of his that was piloting the gearshift. “I think we have a lot to talk about over dinner, Lew.”

“I think you’re quite right, Laina.”

* * *

Outstretched hand holding across the table, his thumb rubbed gingerly against the top of her knuckles, the dishes had already been served, and yet he still didn’t want to let go. It’d been a little under an hour in their private dining area, knowing Lewis he'd rent out the most exclusive room there was. Conversation between them rolled easily, talking about this and that, but mainly the status of their new public relationship that the media would eventually figure out.

“One step at a time, take things slow and develop on their own? And if we happen to be spotted out in public, that’s just how it goes?”

“I can live with that," she said, nodding to his proposal.

“Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

"Like I said to the media already, when you see me holding hands with a woman, then you can write a new flame.” Lewis said, recalling the statement he'd made a long while ago, when the media kept turning his relationships with others into something it wasn't.

Alaine gave his hand a squeeze, well satisfied at the conclusion at hand. Cheeks blossoming with a rosy tint, the micro expressions on her face always gave way to what she was feeling. Lewis severed the grasp he had with her hand, overstretching the same one to caress her cheek. The curvature of his index finger smoothed over her cheek bone, an obvious shiver being sent down her spine. Her chestnut brown eyes staring into his even deeper ones, it made for a captivating sight. Indeed, the rosy color did quite suit her.

* * *

Back into the Zonda after the successful dinner, Lewis took off cruising down the winding roads of Monte Carlo. The newly established couple were seen pulled up to a stop at the traffic light, vibing to their old creation of a sultry playlist. Easily rivaling New York as the extravagant city that never sleeps, the people of Monaco never missed a moment to take pictures or even follow the one of a kind Zonda around. A little past 11pm, the streets were still filled with bustle and traffic. Making it easy to spot who was in the car with Lewis, especially with the habit of having the window cracked, completely Alaine’s fault but neither of them minded.

“I actually have one more surprise,” said Lewis. His voice cut through the song they were listening to, Acquainted by The Weekend.

“Full of surprises today aren’t you?” Alaine tilted her head suspiciously. “First out of the blue you ask me to be your date, then you confess your love for me, and take me out for dinner.” 

She heard a chuckle emanate from him, catching a glimpse of his top lip curve up into a slight smirk from the now green traffic light. Pressing on the accelerator, they sped through the intersection leaving the purr of the engine echo behind them. Driving through the streets with an unspoken destination at hand.

“Just what could top all the other surprises, hm?” She said, leaning closer to the driver raising her eyebrow.

Lewis took his eyes off the road for a brief moment to meet her fixated gaze. He glanced at the way the seatbelt crossed over the sweetheart neckline of her dress. A glimmer of light from the lamp posts they passed under highlighted the gold shimmer of her ruby necklace. Internally shaking his thoughts off, and eyes back on the road, he cleared his throat.

“Roscoe’s home.”

He watched her eyes light up, face blossoming into a smile. After witnessing that, he could feel his own little smile tug at his lips.

“I’m sure he’d like to see you.”

“Can I?” She asked, thinking back to the last time she’d seen the English bulldog. It’d been at least two months, maybe more.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

  
  


“Watch your step, it’s dark.”

Lewis was holding up their intertwined hands, providing her support as they climbed up the short concrete steps. 

“I can see that, wait… more like I can’t see that” she joked. She could hear the concerned tone in his voice as the click of her heels echoed on the pavement.

“Oh stop it you.”

That sent Alaine into a small giggle, as Lewis untangled his key from his pocket. Inserting it into the lock, one semi rotation to the right and the door swung ajar welcoming them to an almost empty residence. Stepping inside his luxury apartment, Lewis switched the light on to the foyer, as little pats against the floor became increasingly louder.

“Home sweet home,” Lewis told her.

It felt a little strange at first, she hadn’t been to his residence in over a week. The same doorstep she’d just pass through a moment ago was where she confessed her feelings for him. Now here she was back again in his apartment, this time with everything patched together between them. Interrupted from her side thoughts when Roscoe came into view. Stepping forward a few strides, with the dreaded heels still on, she sunk low into a squatting position petting the pooch. Lewis left the two to their little reunion to change out of his blazer and slacks.

“Hey buddy! How ya been?” She spoke excitedly, patting down his body.

Grunts in response, as Roscoe soaked up all the attention she gave him. After a few minutes, he decided enough was enough, Roscoe padded his way to his warm bed to fall back to sleep. Even jet lag could affect the little furry friend. She gave a sympathetic smile, must’ve been a long flight from England. At least he flew comfortably, in Lewis’ private jet that was. She took a seat on the sofa right near Roscoe, who was curled up in his bed. Leaning over the armrest, she stroked his head a few times.

Lewis stepped back out into his living room, clad in a white t-shirt and gray boxer briefs. He watched the woman before him stroke his pup’s head delicately as he slept soundly. Hearing his footsteps approaching, she lifted her head turning her focus from Roscoe to Lewis. He scanned over her figure eyes stopping at her feet, a small chuckle escaped his lips. Her heels were still on.

“Let me help you with those, love” Lewis said approaching the couch.

He kneeled in front of her, knees resting again the plush rug underneath him. The room lit with the default amber mood lighting, like a candle the glow highlighted the exposed tattoos on his arms and hands. She outstretched her leg, watching him take ahold of her ankle. He unfastened the clasp, his biceps flexed as he gingerly slipped off the shoe and placed it down next to him. She swallowed the lump in her throat, watching his tattoos dance across his skin. His fingertips brushed her ankle, tracing over the imprinted strap pattern on her skin. That simple action sent chills up her spine, it was almost felt like he was teasing her. Moving on to the other leg, she repeated the same process, outstretching her leg and letting him take it into his grasp. Her eyes were fixated on his veins, protruding from the back of his hands and forearms. 

_ Oh god, was it an attractive sight. _

Lewis could sense the beginning of her fervor, with each touch against her skin it burned hot, tingling his fingertips. Slipping off the second shoe and placing it near the first, the grip on her ankle never left. Just like the first, an indention of the strap plastered a ring around her ankle. Instead of tracing the marks he brought his lips against the ankle bone, placing a kiss on the inner part of her ankle. Alaine could feel a feverish heat wash over her cheeks, her breath was caught in her throat as she watched the man below her make such intimate gestures.

“Poor thing,” he whispered, lips buzzing, sending vibrations up her leg.

It didn’t stop there, his lips began travelling up her leg. Placing his hand on her other, massaging the top of her mid thigh. Ankle to inner thigh, his lips making quick work, all thanks to the slit in her dress. His tongue met her skin, licking a small stripe towards the black thong she was wearing. He’d have to agree, black was her best color.

“Lew-Lewis…” a small whimper calling his attention from up above.

Eyes shut tight, arched back, head tilting upwards, fist balled with the white cotton material from his shoulder. Even with the amber mood lighting, the pink hue that stained her cheeks was obvious. He drank up the sight of her, knowing the more he played with her, the wetter she’d become  _ for him. _

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as he ceased action, in relief she let her head fall back to meet the cushion of the couch. Lewis withdrew, pressing both of his hands against the couch, hoisting himself up he placed a knee in between her legs. Trapping her between him and couch, he could see up close just how much she was enjoying herself. Her half-lidded eyes met his, she could see the smug smile tugging at his lips.

“What’s the matter Laina?” He tilted his head, acting coy.

He watched in response as her eyebrows furrowed, clearly unimpressed by his behaviour. Her mouth opened to utter something, but she pressed her lips together, replacing her expression with a little scowl.

“Tell me love, what do you need?” Lewis pressed her, slowly closing the distance.

“Baby no, please don’t mak—” she pleaded. 

“Did you want something like this?” 

The one hand that Lewis did not rely on for support travelled it’s way back up her thigh, curling his index finger around the thin lacy material of her thong pushing it aside. The pad of his finger brushing against the inner labia, as he slowly dragged it upward spreading the sweet juices. With juices coating his middle finger, he massaged her folds liberally. 

“N-No L—” she clapped a hand over mouth, she could feel a moan bubbling up in her chest.

Lewis simpered, reaching for her wrist, taking it in a loose grip. He pulled her hand away from her mouth, clasping it together with his. “Relax baby…” 

Her heart was pounding against her chest, the sound of her own heart echoed in her ears. His voice was the only sound that cut through the thunderous beating. 

“Feels good doesn’t it?” He whispered, middle finger prodding against her entrance. Slowly inching itself to the warm walls inside.

The whimper of urgency that emanated from her lips was like music to his ears. Taking that as a cue to push further than before. 

“Ah—!”

The yelp was already covered by Lewis’ lips, overtaking her in the fight for dominance. Finger plunging deep inside her, curling up, stroking her insides repeatedly. He could feel her thighs shaking, as she clamped them against his knee that was still nestled between her legs. Lips moving ravenously against each other, no kisses in over a week, Lewis thought he’d collapse from the lack of intimacy. Lips travelling to her jaw, planting kiss after kiss down her neck. Hearing a guttural moan from the girl underneath him, he’d found just the spot. Tongue moving across the burning skin, his lips sucked at the exposed flesh. Not caring about the ramifications of a bright bruised spot on display the next morning. The nails that dug into his shoulder brought him out the primal state he was entranced in. 

“Wrap your arms around me love,” he spoke. Demanding as ever, but she complied.

Deciding enough was enough, he dragged his finger out of her, but making sure that it glided through the swollen, well-prepared folds. He slid one arm under her legs, and the other around her body, lifting her up from the couch. With each step whisking her off into his big empty bedroom his thoughts about her returned to his head recalling the days of his complete destitute. The figure that lay next to him was not there, how he longed for her touch, the early morning breakfast discussions they’d share, the never ending humor, enamoring quick-wit, her bright disposition, that killer smile, wide doe eyes, long gorgeous locks, sweet kisses. He wanted it all. 

**_This time, more than anything else, he wanted to make love._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. What you like, what you don't like, or what you want to see in the future.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!


	12. Mistletoe [Lando Norris] Scenario

Lando peeked around the corner as he watched each couple who was walking ahead of him kiss before entering inside the holiday event. He swallowed the lump in his throat, haven’t kissed a girl since he was 14, no date, love life nonexistent, others still considered him a baby, things were going great… not. I mean, there was a one sided crush, but it's not like anything would happen with the girl in mind. _Unless…_ that’s when an idea popped inside Lando’s head. His lips curled into a grin, waiting for the moment if only he could execute it perfectly. 

Pulling up to the holiday event, Alaine was motioned by the parking valet directing her to the secured parking area. Waving back to the valet as she followed his directions, pulling into a parking spot she saw the bright orange McLaren 570S a few stalls away from her. Shifting the gear into ‘park’ she put the emergency brake on and turned off her beloved red Dodge Demon. Popping open the door, she shuffled out grabbing her black clutch on the way. After locking her Demon she tucked her key fob away in the clutch, the echo of her heels clicking against the pavement as she walked toward the garage opening. 

Lando was waiting outside, playing it cool by a lonesome lamp post. Every second his eyes were darting from his shoes to the opening of the secured parking garage. Waiting for Alaine to walk out, he’d seen her Dodge Demon pull through the gate while waiting [ _more like hiding_ ] behind a delicately trimmed garden sculpture. Earlier the bouncer from afar who was preserving peace at the front entrance watched the young man with an eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed by the display of behaviour.

From his peripheral vision Lando saw a figure emerge out of the parking garage. In a velvet emerald green jumpsuit, she stepped out of the shadows of the parking garage. Lowering his phone that was placed to his ear faking a phone call, his attention turned to the sound of her shoes clicking against the pavement. _There she was_. Lando’s shot her a quick smile as she waved from a short distance, recognizing him.

The gap closing between them, Lando slipped his phone back into his pocket. Alaine greeted him with a one-armed embrace. Taking every chance he could, Lando wrapped his arms around her small frame soaking up the embrace she offered.

“It’s been a while mate, how ya been?” Alaine she asked, releasing him.

“Oh, brilliant” he said, showing off his boyish grin. “What about you? Everything been well?”

_Bollocks_.

“Oh yeah, busy but manageable. Flew in from Seattle a few days ago.” She replied, shaking her head in the process. “Sorry though, did I take away from your call?” She asked, noting how quickly he took his phone away from his ear the moment she waved.

“Call?” Lando questioned her. 

_Oh right, he was faking a phone call._

“Oh, no, no, no. Just a quick call with my press officer, sorting out a matter.” Lando said, lying through his teeth.

“I know how that goes,” she said showing a sympathetic smile towards him.

“Yeah… well now that’s settled, I can get back to the celebration and finish my drink.” Lando said, body angling towards the stairs that were leading up to the front entrance where the bouncer awaited.

Catching his drift, Alaine began taking a few casual steps towards the stairs herself. A small chuckle escaped her lips.  
  


“Since when did you start drinking alcohol? You’re practically still a baby.”

Following her lead, Lando began walking at her pace approaching the stairs. 

“I’m twenty years old now, you’re not that much older than I am Laina.” Lando pouted, adding an eyeroll.

“Lando, I’m almost two full years older than you.” She retaliated, lifting her leg to take one step at a time.

Lando reached forward, grabbing her arm to offer support up the stairs. His action surprised her for a brief moment, but she complied with his gesture. A sweet one at that.

“T-Thanks.” 

“No worries.”

The pair took a few more steps up in silence, as they approached the bouncer at the front entrance. Alaine and Lando could be considered ‘close mates’, texting off and on consistently, commenting on each other’s instagram posts, gaming on the PS4, cracking jokes on and off the grid, occasionally accompanying each other on their early morning runs when in the same city. Simple congratulatory one-armed hugs here and there, but never a full arm in arm escort like this. Such close proximity made her cheeks burn, as she rested her hand on his bicep, _quite a well-toned bicep at that_.

All he did was flash her his typical smile, “actually it was just cherry juice.”

Tilting her head to the side as she looked at him, she scrunched her eyebrows together. “Cherry juice?”

“M-My drink… my trainer said that cherry juice would help post-workout recovery…” Lando bashfully admitted. Looking down at his shoes, watching each step they took.

Holding back a chuckle, a smile tugged at her lips instead. She knew it, no way was he drinking anything. His honesty was one of the most precious qualities about him. Not adding to his embarrassment any further, she nodded understanding where he was coming from.

“I’m sure no one would be able to tell, it looks like wine anyways.”

Hearing her speak such comforting words, it sent his cheeks ablaze. She was sweet, knowing to say the right words at the right time.

“Thanks Laina.”

“Any time Lando.”

The grip on Lando’s arm slipped, she watched him pull his arm away until their hands met. Taking her hand lightly in his grasp, he went ahead up the last two stair steps, guiding her from atop. Quite the gentleman move. Alaine made it past the stairs, still hand in hand with Lando, leading them straight in front of the bouncer.

“Names?” The bouncer asked.

“Lando Norris, and Alaine Claire.”

The bouncer checked over his clipboard, nodding at the names he heard. Marking a dot next to them with a red pen. 

He looked back up at the pair, “alright you two can go ahead once you’ve kissed.”

Alaine’s eyes widened, did she hear that right?

“I’m sorry, but did I hear what I think I just heard?” 

“Sorry miss. No kiss, no entry,” the bouncer curtly said sticking to the orders he was given. 

Pointing up to the mistletoe that was tied high up on the ceiling of the eaves. Alaine and Lando’s heads tilted up, looking towards the direction of the bouncer pointing. 

“ _What?_ What the hell kind of rule is that!?”

“Sorry miss, Mr. Ricciardo specifically told me to not let any couple get past the mistletoe without the traditional kiss.”

_Daniel? Figured. That guy loved making a joke out of everything._

“But were not a coup—” she was cutoff.

The bouncer motioned with his pen to their hands intertwined with each other. “Not a couple you say?” Raising his eyebrows, with a ‘ _yeah right_ ’ manner.

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear.”

Growing more flustered by the minute she looked at the bouncer and then to Lando for help. He had the same flustered look on his face, his acting was just too good. He looked over his shoulder, seeing another couple slowly approaching up the stairs. 

Alaine saw the same couple his attention was on, sheepishly she mumbled “I mean, I guess a little peck on the cheek couldn't hurt…” There was no other way she was going to convince this bouncer her and Lando were not a couple otherwise.

“Peck on the cheek? Oh no, it must be a full kiss to be admitted.”

In disbelief, Alaine’s jaw dropped open. _You’re joking._

Lando watched her grow more agitated, it was time for him to hit the home run.

“Laina,” he called her attention.

She whipped her head to the source that was calling her name. Lando cupped her cheek, closing the distance. He watched her dark lashes flutter close, as she felt his lips press into hers. Their intertwined hands squeezed each other tightly, Lando couldn’t control himself, he wanted more. He began moving his lips in a slow lingering pattern, making sure she’d remember all traces of him against her. He was about to swipe his tongue across her bottom lip, until he heard the bouncer clear his throat.

_Shit. He went too far._

He pulled away, clearing his own throat. He couldn’t look Alaine in the eyes now. The bouncer could tell the atmosphere was a bit dodgy after that, he opened up the door silently motioning for them to pass through. Lando tugged her through the entrance, hand in hand, aimlessly following him she was set on autopilot. Her heart was beating rapidly, thoughts completely jumbled, all senses were numb. There was one thing she did know, she melted into that kiss, and she was waiting for more than what he gave.

Lando led her to a secluded table, away from the crowd and music. He fucked up, overdid it. How was he going to get out of this one? Alaine took a seat, fully resting against the backrest.

“I’ll be right back.”

She watched him in amble off to the bar as he grabbed a drink for both of them. Pink hue stained his cheeks as returned back to the table, setting down their drinks. Certainly hoping the alcohol he was about to consume would help loosen him up. Her hand reached around the chilled glass, lifting it up and taking a swig of the bitter alcohol. Her face grimaced, but the stronger it was, was probably going to make this situation a whole lot easier. 

“Did you plan this?” She gave him a quizzical look, breaking the silence between them.

She caught him rub the back of his neck, a habit he’d develop from childhood when he became overly nervous. He took a large sip of his own drink, having the same reaction as her, definitely much too strong.

“Guilty as charged?” He said, watching the rocks tumble in his glass. “I never meant for it to go that far, but...”

“But what?”

It felt like she was prying to get the truth out of him. She swirled the ice around in her drink, taking a big sip. She heard an evident sigh from Lando, taking another sip he tried to piece together what he wanted to say.

“Once I started, I knew I didn’t want to stop.” Finally lifting his head, he met her gaze.

_Oh._

The moment she heard those words, she could imagine his lips going further than before. Tongue swiping against her bottom lip before he stopped the first time. Wrestling with hers, sloppy yet passionate, hot bodies rubbing against each other, skin burning from each touch. Clutching on to each other, bodies shaking with bliss.

Where was her mind wandering too? That’s when the alcohol began to take effect. She took another sip of her drink, head beginning to buzz. She watched the dangerous glint in his eyes, fingertips tracing over the rim of her glass. She could tell, he was experiencing the toxicity too. This ~~boy~~ man, downed the rest of his disgusting drink. If he was going to hear her response, he’d rather hear it when everything took full effect. A few more minutes of silence passed between them.

Making the worse impaired decision she could, she responded.

_“Where’s the nearest bed?”_


End file.
